


Les Cours de Clématite

by Tacitamura



Series: L'Etoile de Nörrùnheim [3]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacitamura/pseuds/Tacitamura
Summary: Bienvenue à l’école de Clématite !Cette charmante Brownie Souris s’occupe des enfants entre 3 et 6 ans et leur fait la classe, souvent en fin de matinée et en début d’après midi.Lorsqu’il fait beau, elle emmène sa petite classe sous l’ombre du Cerisier centenaire et fait son cours dehors. En hiver, elle propose aux jeunes d’aller dans la salle commune du Village.En ce moment il n’y a que 6 enfants dans ces âges là à Eel : Rurk, 5 ans, Bucentaure, fils de Varda ; Timon, 4ans, Faelien, fils de Shynrae ; Martin, 5 ans, Brownie Souris, orphelin d’Ealdford que Clématite a sauvé in extremis ; Nick, 4 ans, Brownie Renard, fils d’un couple de villageois d’Eel ; Judy, 6 ans, Brownie Lapine; fille d’un autre couple de villageois d’Eel et finalement Tamura, 5 ans, Werebeast Loup, fils d’un membre de l’Obsidienne.Tarka gère les enfants entre 7 et 12 ans tandis que Varda s’occupe des jeunes entre 12 et 15 ans.Pour se mettre un peu à la page, Raven a conseillé à Sylfe d’aller s’instruire en discutant et non pas en passant tout son temps dans les bouquins poussiéreux. Du coup, notre jeune Faelienne assiste à certains cours.
Series: L'Etoile de Nörrùnheim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722337





	1. Les Astres

> Contrairement à la Terre, Eldarya possède deux satellites : _ **Amaürus**_ et _**Thrix**_. Leur temps de révolution est différent : ils mettent respectivement 48 et 12 heures pour faire le tour de la planète. Cela étant, la « planète » Eldarya tourne sur elle-même en 24h, tout comme la Terre, ce qui explique la facilité d’adaptation de Sylfe aux journées eldaryennes.  
> Thrix est le plus petit satellite. Sa taille moins importante fait qu’il est plus proche de la planète que son congénère Amaürus, gravité oblige.
> 
> Le **Solis** est notre Soleil, simplement l'atmosphère qui recouvre la planète Eldarya n'est pas identique à la nôtre et philtre la lumière de manière différente, ce qui explique pourquoi à Eldarya, certaine races (Vampires/Loups-Garous, présents sur Terre) ne sont victimes d’aucun phénomène observé sur Terre (pas de peau réduite en cendre à la lumière du jour, pas de transformation les nuits de pleine Lune)
> 
> Autrement, les étoiles sont relativement les mêmes, simplement, elles n'ont pas la même position dans le ciel.    
> 


	2. Le Calendrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où comment s'y perdre ?

Le calendrier Eldaryen se base sur le calendrier Humain pour son fonctionnement, si ce n’est qu’il diffère dans son découpage.  
  
* **Les années** : sont réparties en 12 mois de 36 jours chacun.  
  
* **Les mois** : sont découpés en 4 semaines. (il y en a donc 48 en tout)  
  
* **Les semaines** : durent 9 jours.   
  
* **Les jours** : changent toutes les 24 heures.  
  
* **Les heures** : font 60 minutes.  
  
* **Les minutes** : comptent 60 secondes.  
  
De plus, les noms changent par rapport au monde Humain ; et l’année commence avec le printemps, ce qui correspondrait au mois de Mars chez les Humains.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement ce fut un choix qui s'avéra être une grosse grosse prise de tête. Tant pis nous avons gardé ce casse tête parce que c'était l'occasion de créer qqch et parce que cela justifiait un décalage avec le monde des Humains


End file.
